Darrion Prescott
This page is a work in progress and I'll add the template and character profile picture later. Characteristics Darrion is fiercely intelligent, and just as psychotic as he is intelligent. When asked if he believes in the good vs evil paradigm he once stated: "certain goods and evils are necessary in nature. If you think I'm bad then I tell you I'm just filling the role that was given." While Gary revels in manipulating and causing emotional harm Darrion prefers to cause more physical and psychological damage to others. He has a strange, almost disturbing obsession with death and chose James Lutter as his 'test subject' based on the tragedy he suffered in his life as a result of his father dying. To many at the academy he is considered one of the most feared students. Most of the cliques steer clear of him and he even has a bad reputation amongst the Townies, who are just as equally frightened of him. At one time he was in the asylum and many of the residents that reside in the asylum have spoken of their reverence for Darrion, where it is believed that he may have ran the asylum. Appearance Darrion is fair-skinned and even good looking. Some girls have even vested an interest in him until his true colors have emerged and they steer clear. His hair is always neat, and proper. He stands at 6'3", and weighs 175 pounds. He is lean, and with a decent amount of muscle. He has dark blue eyes and a well chiseled jawline. Background Prior to his introduction into the academy Darrion grew up in Old Bullworth Vale to a pretty privileged life. Somewhere in his early youth a switch was hit and his entire disposition changed. After an incident, one that the details are not fully accurate on, happened his parents had him sent to the Asylum at the age of thirteen. As Darrion regressed mentally he started to come to terms with his reality. The world was a dark, decrepit place bathed fallacy and deceit. Six months after his arrival Darrion took control of the asylum. The inmates looked at him with a mix of fear, and awe. He was even more feared than that of The Watcher, many inmates even believed him to be The Watcher and many were scared to even utter his name, even after he was released from the asylum. In 2005 Darrion was released on good behavior and moved into the Academy as it was believed his treatment was a success, in all reality he was no different, but he was able to trick his care providers and found himself reinstated back into society. Once back in the real world he forged a reputation as a psychopath after he managed to make a student drop out and go into extensive therapy. When James Lutter arrived in 2006 Darrion found himself interested in James' tragedy and started to look into exploiting it. James found himself completely at the mercy of his new roommate and could not resist him, no matter how hard he tried.